callofgodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Wiki Guideline
This is topic is for documentation and standard of Call of Gods Wiki. In waiting of official Guideline page all info are put there. Please follow this standard. Item Quality Color There is a template that automatically color items into the page . For not item use appropriate Text/Font color code. Official color used are: Item name When create a page or other with a item name, use always the game name even if devs put typo in it. Example: Set Equipment Name The Set Equipment name is the one reported in equipment windows near the number of pieces you have/total, not what is into equipment name. Example Ambiguous Item Names For avoid ambiguity in page name for item with the same name but different effect, must be added at the end of the page names and between parenthesis something to disambiguation it. If there is an "usual" item and some "special" ambiguous items, only ambiguous item have append part. Example: Ambiguous in Set Equipment For avoid ambiguity in Set Equipment page must be added at the end: Set Equipment. The template automatically add it when is used for linking this page type. Example: Special Ambiguous type and ' If ambiguity is between different color type for the same item, must be added at the end between parenthesis the color of the item. The template automatically strip this and display the item with the correct color type, but link the item page with it. Example: Gray Horn(red). If ambiguity is between Set Equipment name and item name, must be added at the end of set name: ''(set). The template automatically strip this and link the set page adding Set Equipment at the end as usual. '''Item image When upload item image be sure that is "original" one. "original" mean without colored border and number into it. The image size can be 64x64 and its name can be the same of the item that is. Image format The supported format for image upload is .png or .jpg. Create page There is preloaded page template for many type of object. Please use it for uniformity with all wiki page. For use it, in new page editor windows, click on appropriate top's links. Section Sequence For object's articles this is the section sequence: Effect Obtain Transmute Summon Exchange Content Set Enhancement Other Use Notes Obtain Sequence For obtain section this is the sequence for the source entry: It can be found in: * Region * Shop * Chest * Wheel * Dungeon * Abyss * Shadowland * Other * Event This item can be created with: * Transmutation. * Exchange. * Summoning. Content Sequence For content section this is the sequence for the lists items entry: You must get the following items: * List You can get one of following items: * List You have chance to get above items: * List Formation The space to display the unit's type in formation by is limited, for that on it must be used abbreviation. The valid abbreviation is: For uniformity the correct sequence is: Inf/Cav/Arc/Spe/Fly Dungeon Drop List Sequence If not used appropriate drop template this is the sequence for the loot entry: * Fix * Silver * supply * Formation Tome * Skill Book * Gem * Exchange * Diagram * Transmutation * Equipment last update by Keymaster902 (talk) 9:19, August 03, 2015 (UTC)